


College Kid (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @lenina-phasma : I’m pretty sure this ask got eaten by Tumblr the first time around, but can I have something fluffy about starting college and Poe being my RA, please? (And extra credit if Phasma’s my roommate in the story- she can be a beyotch or not, you pick)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 1





	College Kid (College AU)

Poe and Ben all watched with amusement as the new incoming freshman college students lugged their stuff throughout the building. As RA’s, they should be helping. But they were still a bit hungover from the RA party last night, soooo the freshies could survive by themselves just a bit longer.

You came hauling your big dufflebag through the hallway passing Poe and Ben. Poe was walking backwards and, because he wasn’t paying any attention he ended up tripping on your dufflebag. 

“OOMF!” you heard and then a thud. You turned around to see a really cute guy flat on his back.

“Ah great!” You quickly shuffle to the guy’s side and knelt beside him, “I’m really sorry! Are you okay?”

The guy flashed you a smile, “Yeah. No worries. It was my fault.” 

You helped him up and he dusted off his jeans, “I still feel bad.”

The guy chuckled, “Seriously. It’s not a problem,” he offered his hand out to you, “I’m Poe. I’m the RA of this building. I’m assuming you’re a freshman?”

You nodded, “Yeah. I’m Y/N. Again, sorry about my bag.”

“Seriously, don’t stress about it. Besides, I wouldn’t have met a cute girl if it wasn’t for it.”

You couldn’t help but blush and nervously chuckle, “Oh. Hahahaha. Right.”

Poe picked up your duffle, “So, where you headed?”

You pointed at the end of the hall and Poe gestured for you to lead the way. You couldn’t find anything to say so you just walked. At the end of the hall, you stopped at a door. There was a sign that had your name and your roommates name Gwen Phasma. It was slightly ajar so you knocked and pushed it open. 

Inside you saw a very tall woman with short blonde hair putting up some fairy lights. She turned to you, “Hi! You must be Y/N! I’m Gwen, but everyone calls me Phasma.”

You smiled and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you. Um, this is Poe,” you gestured to the cute guy, “He’s actually the RA of this floor.”

Poe offered his hand and Phasma shook it, “Guess I should behave around you, huh?”

Poe chuckled, “Nah. I’m actually one of the cool RA’s. I say do whatever the hell you want. Just don’t get caught.”

“I like you already.” 

Poe set your duffle on the unset bed and sat next to it. You give him a look of curiosity and shrug, “Anyway, I’m gonna go get the rest of my stuff. Sooo…hang out here if you want?”

Poe hopped off your bed, It’s okay. I’ll come help you.”

On your way back to your car, where your parents were unpacking your stuff, Poe asked you questions getting to know you: what’s your major, where you’re from, what you did during the summer, what are your classes, etc. You asked him the same and you found him to be not only very cute, but very interesting. 

Your parents gave you a knowing look as Poe continued to help you move in. You simply rolled your eyes and brushed them off. When it was time for your parents to leave, Poe stood back and let you have your moment with them. Eventually you waved them goodbye as they drove away. 

“So, there’s a freshman social later tonight. You should go?”

You arched an eyebrow at him, “And why’s that?”

Poe smiled, “Well, there’ll be free food, music, get to meet new people, and…I’ll be there.”

You chuckled and shook your head, “What makes you think I want to see more of you?”

“Well, it’s okay if you don’t want to see more of me. But I definitely want to see more of you.” He gave you a wink as he began to walk backwards, “I hope to see you tonight!”

“I’ll think about it!” You holler back as Poe fades away. You already knew that college was going to treat you right.


End file.
